


Déception

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Mulder visits Scully in the hospital.





	Déception

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Chris Carter and 1013.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

In the hospital corridor, Mulder plastered on a smile before knocking. 

"Come in," Scully called. He pushed the door open. 

Holly was sitting up in bed, but it was Scully, in the chair next to her, who was holding the baby. Holly's fingers were at Scully's neck, stroking her hair. Neither of them looked up from the yellow-wrapped bundle. 

_Frohike's unfinished research. Langley's sarcastic eyebrow. The narrow tube that would rot in the back of his freezer._

Then Scully lifted her head, smiling. "Come meet your godson, Mulder." 

He pulled his spine upright and stepped forward. "Hi, Mom," he said. 


End file.
